


The Hazards of Washing Capes

by Butterynutjob



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Drabble, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Established Relationship, Gen, Laundry, and do laundry together, for some reason they all live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laundry day at the mansion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hazards of Washing Capes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TurtleTotem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTotem/gifts).



“Good job,” Charles said with a smirk, handing his husband a blotchy pink-and-white button-down shirt. 

“I don’t have a pink shirt,” Erik answered, then realized what must have happened. “Oh. Oops. I forgot to wash my cape on cold.”

“And you put it in with the whites,” Charles said. “Also, that was a communal load of laundry, so just to prepare you—”

An ear-splitting shriek rang through the halls at that moment and Charles and Erik looked at each other in alarm.

“Erik Lehnsherr, I am going to kill you!” Emma Frost screamed from the direction of the laundry room.


End file.
